descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Benjamin
King Ben[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants#Cast The cast of Descendants.] is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the son of Belle and Beast (from Beauty and the Beast). He is one of the heroes and wants to help the children of the villains. "About to take the throne, he makes his first announcement and offers a chance of redemption and a normal life for the children of infamous Disney villains, choosing Mal (daughter of Maleficent), Evie (daughter of the Evil Queen), Carlos (son of Cruella de Vil) and Jay (son of Jafar) to come to Auradon to attend prep school and have a normal life. Unlike his peers, he does not fear these teem troublemakers and embraces them as friends, as he helps them navigate through the unknown land where kindness runs rampant, knowing that they deserve a chance to live in Auradon and that they are innocent. Ben is portrayed by Mitchell Hope. History Ben was born as the prince of the kingdom of Auradon. He was raised by his mother Belle and his father Adam (Beast). In the story, he is going to become king of the United States of Auradon, with his first proclamation to give the new generation of Disney Villains a chance to live in Auradon. Personality Prince Ben is good natured and he has been stated to represent a sense of fairness. His first proclamation after having taken the throne is to offer a chance at redemption to the trouble making offspring of Cruella De Vil (Carlos), Maleficent (Mal), The Evil Queen (Evie) and Jafar (Jay), who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island, which shows that he is not judgemental and is willing to give people a chance. Occasionally, when angered he has a tendency to growl like a beast. (He gets things as a gene from his father.) He sees the good in people. Appearance Ben is tall and very handsome. He usually is wearing a uniform of some sort. Ben has light brown hair swept to his left. Ben also has adorable green eyes just like his girlfriend, Mal. Relationships Mal See Bal (Ben and Mal) Jay Evie Carlos De Vil Audrey Belle Beast Chad Charming Trivia *He starts off with Audrey as his girlfriend, but they break up because Ben confesses (under the love spell) that he loves Mal at the end of the tourney game. It is later revealed, after the spell wears off in the Enchanted Lake and before his coronation, that he didn't fake anything after it wore off. *When he jumped into the river, he roared like a beast as a reference is his father, and also at his coronation when Maleficent tried stealing the magic wand. *Ben could be named after the Latin root, bene-, meaning good, and Mal's name means evil, so the idea of the story, "good and evil," is reinforced. *It was revealed that Ben had a dream where he see a girl who's was looking exactly like Mal, that's why he decide to invited the villains kids to Auradon and give them redemption, when he meet Mal she was exactly like the girl he saw in his dream. *He does vocals on 3 songs **He's name is short of Benjamin **His signature colors are Blue and Yellow. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Ben